a fresh start
by FreakDivision
Summary: Eridan and his dad have just moved from Scotland to American hoping to have a fresh start. Eridan doesn't have a good start in this new country but does end up becoming friends with a mismatched eyed hacking genius but soon starts to wish for something more than friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Eridan moaned as he twisted in his bed facing the source of the ringing that pulsed through his ears. His raised a hand in the air and came crashing back down onto the defenceless clocks snooze button. He flopped back onto his back, pinching the bridge of his nose. He started to count to three and knowing that as soon as his third finger was in the air there was a full-size st Bernard lying on top of him. Eridan lazily petted the dog, His hand eventually falling down back down beside him: lifelessly. "i already havve one alarm clock Rex, i don't need another one" he smiled as he stroked the top of the dogs head before moving up slightly showing the st Bernard that Eridan was getting up.

He waddled to the bathroom in his new house. Eridan had just moved to America from Scotland with his dad, his dad got a new job mostly because he and Eridan could have a new start.

He got a clean towel and placed it neatly onto the warm radiator. He stripped down and stepped into the lukewarm water. He rubbed the shampoo in making sure to get to his scalp thoroughly before rinsing it out again, doing the same with the conditioner. He came out feeling refreshed and relaxed. The summer holidays had just finished and now its Eridans first time at a new school in a new country. The nerves were building up inside him.

He walked back into his bedroom yawning as he picked out his clothes for the day. He had to wear something impressive for his first day right? He looked through his wardrobe deciding on what to wear. He ended up picking out a purple long sleeved t-shirt accompanied with blue jeans that fit over his slender hips perfectly. He also wrapped his purple scarf around his neck. He could never leave home without it.

After being washed and dressed, his hair perfectly dried and styled into his little quiff, he walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Rex was happily awaiting for the others arrival. Eridan patted the dog on the head affectionately and he went to the cabinet over head and made the dogs' breakfast. He popped some bread into the toaster once he was done with his huge mutt, who was eating away happily at this point. The toast was soon finished and he scrapped the butter on. He sat down at the table alone as he ate. His dad had gone off on business and wouldn't be back until next week on Monday. He had exactly 7 days. He looked over at the clock, he had 10 minutes to finish his breakfast; he had loads of time. He had finished his breakfast pretty quickly and decided to cuddle with Rex for the last few minutes.

He soon left taking his keys with him. He said by to his lovable canine before leaving the house and heading for the bus.

After a few minutes of standing by the bus stop the bus came. Not many people was riding on it, to be fair where Eridan lived was near the woods, he also lived near the beach but no one would really want to go visit this early in the morning. He was pretty much in the middle of nowhere.

The ride there was a lot quicker than Eridan had hoped it would have been, it only took about 10 minutes, he was hoping for at least 20. He slung his bag over his back and walked from the closest bus stop towards the school. He tried to picture how terrible his first day was going to be, and how terrifying it would be to try and make new friends.

Sollux lazily rested his head on the counter in his apartment as he waited for his coffee maker to finish. He was trying his hardest to not fall asleep. He shouldn't have been up all night playing minecraft with karkat. He was just about to doze off when suddenly he got a text; he lifted his head of the counter sluggishly and reached out for it dragging it over to his sleepy eyes.

_HEY FUCK ASS FANCY GETTING YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND PICK ME UP THIS MORING?_

_II'm not carryiing you two 2chool KK._

_THAT'S NOT WHAT I FUCKING MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT ASSHAT!_

_Ok yeah fiine ii can take you two 2chool._

_ you and GZ have an argument or 2omethiing?_

_I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT._

_Ok fine ii wont pry, ii'll bee there at the normal time._

Sollux didn't reply to any messages after that, he was pretty sure all it would be is karkat agreeing. His coffee was finished and he poured it into a mug taking a sip.

He yawned as he moved away from the counter and took his phone and coffee with him. He walked into his room that was a mess filled with mostly computers or computer parts. He keeps telling himself to tidy it up, too many times has he come in here and stood on something sharp from one of his computers leading him to shout out loud curse words in pain.

He left his mug on the side as he grabbed his blue contacts. He walked into the bathroom awake enough now to not poke himself in the eye. He decided to take a short shower first before doing anything else. He left his contacts in the box on the sink. After he had his shower he got out he wrapped his towel around his waist and walked over to the mirror next to the sink where he had placed his contacts. He placed the blue contact on his finger as he used his other hand to hold his eyelids. He blinked a number of times waiting for the contact to settle into the middle of his eye. He looked in the mirror his eyes matching now. Sollux hated his eyes; one was blue while the other was a brownie red. It made him look weird so he always hid them either behind contacts or his red and blue glasses.

Sollux went back to his bedroom to finish his coffee. He left the empty mug on the side as he got changed. He wore a yellow shirt with a jacket over the top of it. The main body of the jacket was black while the sleeves on one side were red and the other side was blue. He also wore black jeans. He looked at the time and he realised he had been lazing around a little too much. Karkat would get really pissed if Sollux was late...again. He quickly jammed on his shoes. He hadn't noticed that they were odd until he left the apartment. When he got into the car he noticed, he shrugged and drove off to Karkats. He honked outside Karkats apartment and soon there was a small boy coming out of the building "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" he barked at the other. Sollux smiled as he drove the two of them to school "ii deciided two have breakfa2t" karkat looked at the other serious face "WHAT REALLY?" Sollux shook his head. Karkat growled and hit the others arm "FUCK YOU ASS HOLE DONT FUCKING JOKE ABOUT THAT SEEING YOU EAT NOTHING" Sollux sighed as they soon came into the school gates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im not really sure if i did an ok job on this chapter but i am new to this so i am trying im playing on uploading maybee twice a week im hoping more but im not sure yet.**

* * *

As Eridan had excepted his first day in an American school went terrible. It was obvious that the students were fully aware of where Eridan is from and when he had even entered the main building; he had been crushed into the lockers in the hallways or having students trying to imitate his Scottish accent which to be truthful sounded more Irish.

Eridan was glad it was now lunch it meant he only had one more lesson and he would be able to go home. He sat alone on an empty table. He bought his lunch and ate it quietly. Eridan tried to draw as little attention to himself as possible; he put his headphones on which didn't play any music. He hoped people might give him a break.

Eridan could easily hear the conversation that was going on from the other table. His back had to be about 30cms away from the other boys back. The boy behind was typing away on his computer while his shorter friend was shouting at him for attention. The shorter male defiantly did have a temper issue but he looked like he hasn't slept for weeks.

After hearing nothing but load cursing and angry threats towards the boy on the laptop Eridan felt something hitting the back of his head. Eridan could feel the frustration building up in him; he was also expecting to hear laughing from the other two males or hearing the whole room burst into laughter. He didn't hear any laughter to his surprise. He did hear the other boy shouting at the shorter male followed by someone screaming from the other side of the room "FOOOOOD FIGHT!" if having something thrown at his head didn't make him want to leave, that did. Eridan was out of there like a light before food would be flung around the room. He didn't want to get his scarf damaged. It wasn't that long until he saw the other two boys coming out of the lunch hall. You could easily see the height different between the two.

Eridan left the two to have their little fight as he walked down the halls. Everyone was in the lunch hall getting covered in theirs or other people's lunch. Eridan didn't see what was so appealing about getting covered in food; it would just mean more laundry for himself. This was the first time Eridan could go down the hallway without being pushed by the side from other students. He was pretty sure his arms are covered in bruise he would have to check them when he gets home. Lunch was nearly over and he made his way to Chemistry. He followed the map he got at the beginning of the day it was pretty easy to understand. He was there before any of students or the teacher but only by a few minutes.

Soon all the kids came flooding into the room most covered in food. And then a familiar face walked into the room. It was the boy he was sitting behind. He took a seat behind Eridan and took out his laptop again and placed it onto the desk. It wasn't that long after that the teacher walked in and the lesson started. Eridan shifted in his seat a little when the teacher allowed them to continue their work. Eridan grabbed a scrap of paper and wrote

_ hey wwhats your name?_

He that passed it to the boy sat behind him expecting a punch in the face.

* * *

Sollux parked his car with a whining karkat sat next to him in the front passenger seat. Sollux was about to vacate the car before an arm grabbed him and pulled him back in "CAPTOR WHAT THE FUCK IS ON YOUR FEET?" he pointed at Sollux shoes, the ones he had to quickly jam onto his feet one was back while the other was white. At least they were the same shoe design just different colour "2hoe2" he smirked as he got out of the car managing to avoid getting dragged back in. Karkat rolled his eyes and got out of the car "WELL FUCKING DONE EINSTEIN I MEAN WHY ARE THEY ODD?" he kept pointing to sollux's shoes, to be honest it didn't matter much to him so he didn't see why karkat is making such a big deal about it, it's not going to affect him in anyway. "Beecau2e II'm going agaiin2t all the ra2ii2t people agaiin2t odd footwear." Karkats face turned emotionless at that "YOU WOKE UP LATE DIDNT YOU" Sollux nodded before heading to the building Karkat following closely behind. "YOU LOOK FUCKING RIDICULOUS"

Soon enough they were in the hallway getting stuff from their lockers ready for lesson. Karkat started rambling on about something but Sollux didn't have his attention on karkat he was watching something else. Suddenly a small hand went in front of his face and continuously clicking in his view "CAPTOR EARTH TO DUMBASS" Sollux snapped out of his trance and looked at karkat "what?" Sollux was staring at some boy getting pushed into lockers. You could easily tell that everyone was doing it deliberately to him. "YOU WERE STARING OF INTO SPACE" Sollux paid his full attention back to karkat. He shrugged and grabbed everything he would need for maths. Karkat and Sollux soon headed over to maths.

Eventually lunch finally came however Karkat hadn't shut up all day about sollux's shoes, no one really noticed them anyways the school seemed more interested in something else or someone else. Sollux decided to ignore Karkat during lunch not that it really worked. He kept shouting at Sollux and swearing at him to answer him. "SOLLUX CAPTOR STOP IGNORING ME YOU LITTLE SHIT, SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BREAK THAT LITTLE LAPTOP OF YOURS IF YOU DONT LOOK AT HIM RIGHT NOW." Soon enough Karkat got more and more angry and sollux's lack of attention towards him. Karkat grabbed a napkin that lay on the table; he crinkled it up as he aimed it at Sollux's head. But what Karkat wasn't expecting Sollux to do was to dodge making it hit the guy sitting behind Sollux.

Karkat didn't couldn't careless when it hit the male behind Sollux in the back of the head, he didn't look that strong or much of a threat to karkat. Sollux on the other had kicked karkat under the table. Not long after some kid around the room witnessed karkat throw something and he screamed out at the top of his lungs "FOOOOOD FIGHT!" Karkat growled and grabbed his bag, Sollux packing his laptop up before they left the hall. "FOR FUCK SAKE" Sollux looked at him un amused "hey you're the one who 2tarted iit all" Karkat snapped at him "HOW WAS IT MY FAULT" Sollux crossed his arms and they had what felt like the longest argument. Soon Sollux just walked away from karkat and went to his last lesson luckily they didn't have the same Sollux had chemistry while karkat had a free period and decided to go home.

Sollux walked into the room a few people already had arrived no sigh of the teacher yet. Sollux went to his seat and pulled out his laptop from his bag. He looked up a little and noticed the boy in front of him was the kid he saw getting pushed around in the hall way like some kind of ball.

The next thing Sollux knew a slip of paper landed on the keyboarded of his laptop.

* * *

_Hey wwhats your name?_

_2ollux captor you?_

Sollux passed the note back. To Eridan surprise it wasn't some kind of death threat on it although he did pay attention to how the other wrote, it was a cute little qwerk.

_Eridan Ampora. Im neww at the school._

_II kind of gue22ed haven't 2een your face around 2chool beefore._

_No i just movved here from Scotland._

_Yeah ii 2aw you getting pu2hed around beefore you ok?_

At that moment Eridans face lit up, this little note passing that the two were doing has been the highlight of the day so far and the day is near to being over.

_Yeah I'm ok I'm pretty sure i havve a shit load of bruise on my arm though but im ok._

_ 2orry two hear about that, and 2orry about my friend earliier he wa2 aiimiing for my face not the back of your head._

_It's ok._

_You 2hould hang out with u2 tomorrow._

_Your sure?_

_Yeah. _

Eridan pocketed the note and left it there. He was worried in case he would say something wrong and make the other hate him already. The bell soon went and the kids piled out of the classroom, Sollux packing his laptop away. Eridan went over to him "hi" he felt a little nervous. Sollux looked up at him and smiled back at Eridan "hey."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I was hoping to have wrote this yesterday and uploaded it but I have been beezzy recently and didn't get a chance to so sorry if this isn't that good but here you guys go I'm hoping to uploaded every Monday and Thursday**

* * *

Eridan smiled shyly as he looked down at the ground; Sollux swung his bag over his shoulder being carefully though of the laptop in there. Eridan was looking at his feet to avoid eye contact but his eyes got adverted to something else. "Nice shoes" Sollux gave him a confused face before looking down at his own feet remembering the odd shoes "thank2 II wa2 iin a ru2h thii2 morniing" he let out an awkward laugh as Eridan finally decided to look up still avoiding any eye contact with him giving Sollux a strange look. "What?" Sollux said looking confused at the other males' expression. Eridan shook his head raising his hands up and shaking them in time with his head not meaning to offend him in anyways. "Oh no i umm i didn't mean to look at you strangely i just thought i heard you lisp and i umm" Eridan kept babbling getting more and more nervous around him as his speech got faster he didn't knowing what he was saying. "i-i should go...bye" He turned around to make his escape before a hand reached out and grabbed his arm not letting him.

Eridan began to shake thinking Sollux was going to hurt him. "I-I'm sorry p-please...don't hit me i didn't mean to offend you" Sollux stood there holding onto Eridans arms blinking at him in confusion "II'm not goiing two hiit you and iim not offend either 2o calm down a liittle ok" Sollux tried to speak in a calm voice while offering Eridan a small smile not that he could really see it anyways. But the look so changed, he looked a little concerned at Eridan the poor guy really didn't get a very good first impression of this school.

Eridan turned around a little to look at the other male, still shaking a little "y-you're not?" Sollux shook his head and offered Eridan another bigger smile "no II'm not. And you diid hear me riight II do have a lii2p and II'm not goiing two hiit you ju2t beecau2e you poiinted iit out" Eridan started to relax a little more each time knowing the other male wasn't going to hit him. "WWell ok than" he turned around completely having a very small visible smile on his face. He looked at Sollux a bit more clearly, he realised he was taller than him but not by much. Sollux didn't say pay much attention to the fact he stuttered on his w's he just though Eridan was still nervous around him. Eridan looked down at Sollux hand that was still on his arm. "Hmm?" Sollux said looking confused than looking down as well "oh 2orry" he removed his hand from Eridans arm. Eridan smiled a little more "it's ok should wwe get going?" Sollux nodded.

The both of them walked to the parking lot which the school provided for their students. The two of them was walking and talking when Sollux had noticed Eridan had a little speech impediment of his own and it wasn't just because he was nervous. "yeah i stutter on my ww's...that's not a problems is it?" he looked a little worried; Sollux shook his head and smiled "no, iit2 niice haviing 2omeone el2e two talk two that won't take the pii22 out of my lii2p beecau2e they have a liittle 2peech problem two" he smiled as they soon walked over to sollux's car.

Eridans eyes widened as he scanned the other males car "nice car" Sollux smiled "thank2 want a riide home?" Sollux car was a BMW mk 6 coloured a sapphire like blue with red wheels, he wanted to feature his two favourite colours on the car. Eridan shook his head. "Oh no i couldn't ask you to do that" Sollux got his keys out and pressed the button that opened the car "iit2 not trouble at all II iin2ii2t, and iit would bee fun two get two know you beetter" Eridan smiled shyly at that, he tried to hold back a giggle when he realised sollux's used bee puns in his speech as well as his writing "ok if your sure...but I'm paying for the petrol." Sollux nodded at that but he won't take Eridans money when he would try to give it to him. "yeah ok ju2t get iin" he got into the driver's seat as Eridan slid in the passenger's seat in the front . "riight 2o where do you liive?" Sollux turned on the engine putting the car in reverse "do you knoww wwhere the beach is? I livve near there." Sollux nodded "II have a rough iidea." Sollux tends to try and avoid the beach as much as he could.

They soon left the school gates Eridan relaxing in sollux's car it had nice seats not leather which was good. Eridan was looking at the scenery outside he defiantly liked this better then getting the bus. He sighed a little as depressing thoughts started to go through his mind, he broke the silence between them "so howw come you havvent picked on me?" Sollux let out a sigh, Eridan tensing up when he did. "Beecau2e from what II have heard ii2 people are piickiing on you ju2t beecau2e you come from 2omewhere el2e, II thiink iit2 wrong and from what II have 2een 2o far your actrally an alriight per2on." Eridan felt a smile tugging on his lips at that. He leaned back in the chair "thanks" he didn't know why but he felt feeling comfy and safe around Sollux but that might just be because he doesn't hate him. "Welcome" Sollux responded back.

The rest of the ride there was pretty quiet; they soon came to the beach. Eridan then proceeded to give Sollux's directions on where to go next. They soon came to a woody area and eventually Eridan was home. Sollux parked in the drive way but there was no other cars he looked confused at that "parent2 not home?" Eridan looked down at the car floor "no dads awway on business and i umm...i don't havve mum" he leaned back in the seat hoping he might be able to hide in it. Sollux gave a sorry face "oh II'm 2orry II diidn't know" Eridan shook his head "no its ok but for that your coming in for a little wwhile" Eridan looked up at him as they both exchanged smiles.

Eridan and Sollux both got out of the car. "Oh and i hope you like big dogs." Sollux raised an eyebrow up at him as he locked his car and joined Eridan near the door. "You got a dog?" Eridan shook his head "oh no i just said that because i hope you like big dogs" he said smiling at him with sarcasm staining his words. "Of course u havve a dog silly." Eridan giggled and Sollux just giggled along with him "but in all seriousness you are ok wwith them?" Sollux nodded, he was ok with dogs he never had one but he just never got scared at the idea of being near on.

Eridan opened the door and it wasn't long till there was a huge st Bernard running at Eridan and tackling Eridan to the floor. He was unharmed from the fall but he was getting attacked with licks. "R-Rex stop it" he giggling as he tried to push the big dog off of his body. Once Rex was off Eridan he was looking at the new face that stood there. He barked before jumping on Sollux's his paws resting on the new male shoulders as he started to smell him. "Rex get dowwn, sorry about this." Rex whined. "IIt'2 ok" he petted Rex on the head. Rex gave Sollux a quick lick before jumping of off him and going back over to his owner.

Eridan smiled as he took Rex and Sollux inside the house. It was pretty big it was a three stories high house it wasn't that expensive but it was properly due to the location it was in. Eridan didn't like his house to be this far away from civilisation but it was better then it being in a crowded city. "I think he likes you" Eridan said while looking at Sollux. Sollux walked into the house looking around before looking back at Eridan "good, care two giive me the tour?" Eridan nodded as he took sollux's hand and took him around the house. Rex stayed in the living room falling asleep on the sofa almost instantly.

Eridan finished showing Sollux the downstairs and took him upstairs. Eridan pointed at a closed door and gave him a dead serious face "this is my dad's room the only place in the house you must nevver go in" Sollux nodded. Eridan then took Sollux into his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok now this whole fanfics is based around an RP i am having with someone at this point. We lost the beginning of the chat so i have been trying to re create it as best as i can from memory and we have been in this chat for a long time now. The next chapters should all bee beetter after this beecause now i have a reference to go back on instead of trying to remember it at the top of my head. Also i am really sorry this should have been uploaded ages ago but i am just soooo lazy i am sorry.**

* * *

They walked in and the whole room was pretty much decorated with purple: purple walls, purple blinds and purple bed sheets. Sollux raised an eyebrow at the others male love of the colour even though Sollux couldn't really complain when he wears his odd red and blue glasses the world turns into purple.

Eridan moved over to his bed that was positioned in the middle of the room with the headrest against the wall. He had a window to the far right and a desk close to it. He also had the other usual furniture you would expect in a bedroom wardrobe, bedside table etc. "you certaiinly liike your purple" Sollux brought his attention back to the hipster smiling widely on the bed. "Yeah, got a problem wwith purple?" Eridan gave him a pouty face, he loved purple it was his favourite colour. Sollux shrugged "iit2 an ok colour" Sollux was use to the colour purple when he wore his glasses, the world just turned into a mass of purple.

"Good" he sung in a happy tune. Sollux stared rubbing his eye his contact was starting to irritate him, he didn't realise how much he was rubbing it until he felt his contact come out. He froze a little panic started to build up inside him he didn't want Eridan to see his odd eye. "uhhh...can ii u2e your bathroom?" he stood there awkwardly holding his eye, not daring to scratch his eye or pretending to. Eridan gave him a puzzled look Sollux was making it beyond obvious that he was hiding something from Eridan. "Something wwrong wwith your eye?" Sollux felt more panic rush over him "y-yeah ii thiink ii have 2omethiing iin iit" he laughed awkwardly. Eridan stood up and walked in front of him "let me see" Sollux shook his head "n-no...iit2 ok ii ju2t need a mirror and 2ome water that2 why ii need two go two the bathroom" Eridan gave him a very suspicious look "wwhy wwont you let me look at it?" Eridan got closer to the taller male and put his hand on the arm that Sollux was using to hide his mismatched eye away. Eridan didn't tug at it though if Sollux was hiding something then he didn't have to show him. "II-II..." he looked at the floor and sighed as he moved his hand away from his eye.

The contact was already fallen out and was stuck on Sollux hand. He looked down at the floor as he hoped the male wouldn't start freaking out. The next thing he knew Eridan was cupping sollux's face and making him look at him "wwhy wwould you hide them?" Sollux gave him a blank expression; he wasn't expecting that to come out of the others mouth "II...II?...what?" Eridan was smiling widely at him as he looked at his brownie red eye that was just hiding behind his contacts "wwhy wwould you hide your eyes, they look beautiful" Sollux continued to look shocked at Eridans reaction, everyone else thought they were freaky that's why Sollux hide them behind contacts and glasses. "your ju2t tea2iing me aren't you" He gave Eridan a dark look no one thought they were nice let alone 'beautiful' so why did this guy think they were. Eridan shook his head and gave him a sad face "n-no i generally like them, i mot lying or teasing you in anywway. I don't see howw anyone could think they wwere horrible the honestly do look amazing" Sollux felt a small smile tug on his lips this guy was being serious about his eyes. After a short while Eridan handed Sollux a bottle that had some water in it so Sollux could store is contacts in their for time being. Eridan then started going on and on about sollux's eyes again.

After a short while of Eridan praising over Sollux eyes and Sollux still confused at how he could even like them Eridan went down stairs hoping Sollux would soon follow. They walked into the front room and Eridan went to the home phone, his face from going all bright and cheery to dark and depressed. "What2 up?" Eridan shook his head and put the phone to his ear Sollux staying silent after that as he listened to the angry voice mails he had on there. He sighed and looked over at Sollux "i missed four phone calls from my dad" Eridans dad is extremely over protective when it comes to where his son is. Eridans face flooded with panic. Sollux walked over to him and rested his hand on the other males shoulder in an attempt to comfort him "you o..." Eridan jumped on Sollux and held onto him in a big hug making Sollux trip on his words from the sudden hug. Eridan held onto him tightly Sollux slowly finding his hands wrapping around Eridan as well. "I-I'm not suppose to miss any of his calls...I'm dead" a small sniffle could be heard coming from Eridan who face was now buried in Sollux's shoulder. Sollux brought him over to the sofa and sat him down next to him not breaking the hug once. The smaller male stayed close to the larger male shaking a little as he sniffled more. After about ten minuets Eridan found his way into Sollux's lap cuddling up to him closely. "I'm better now" he nuzzled his face into the others males chest, he was just relaxing when the phone went off making him jump out of his skin. He rushed out of Sollux lap and answered it. He looked at Sollux before talking down it wanting Sollux to leave while he spoke on the phone. Sollux understood and got up and went back upstairs to find a very concerned looking Rex.

Sollux stroked Rex but could hear mumbling going on downstairs. "h-hello...yes i know...I'm sorry my friends was...Sollux,,, yeah he gave me a ride home and we got a little side tracked." There was a long pause after that the rest of the conversation went with Eridan saying with a 'yes dad or no dad' until he started talking again. "you are? O-okay...yeah see you then...bye"

He hung up after that; feet could be heard moving up the stairs and then door opening and closing. Sollux left the bedroom and went to look for Eridan who was now hiding in the bathroom. Sollux was accompanied with Rex by his side as they both stood out of the bathroom door. The sound of running water from the sink could be heard. Eridan was rubbing his eyes with the water that poured out of the sink. When there was loud whimpering outside the door and scratching he had to stop splashing water on his face as he turned to the door. "Stop it Rex I'm fine," his voice sounded heavier then it normally did and strained as he opened the door and bent down to hug the dog burying his face in its neck so Sollux couldn't see him if he came closer.

Sollux bent down in front of Eridan he heard the stains in Eridans voice knowing he was crying "ED you ok?" He shook his head no as the dog laid down leavening him completely vulnerable and out in the open as he looked up at the other sniffling. "I-I'm f-fine," he managed and rubbed his eyes again even though his eyes in general were starting to look more metallic loosing their shine with each new tear that formed. "Yeah beecau2e you 2ure 2eem iit" he pouted a little at Eridan wanting to comfort him in some way. Eridan shakily lifted his hand and pointed at some random spot G-go over there boy! G-go look!" he managed his voice not as bad as the dog shot up running in the direction Eridan had pointed in. And with that he scooted over to the other male and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck putting his head under the others. Sollux wrapped his arms around the crying male and shushed him as he gently rocked him in his arms. "you gonna bee ok?" Eridan didn't lift his head as he spoke to the other "Course I am, I a-always am," he said letting himself go limp on the other while he tried to move closer half curling up on him. He wasn't sure why he was even acting like this, he had been fine the past 6 years and all of a sudden this guy had to come along and all of his emotions poured out. It made Eridan feel quite pathetic actually. They were soon back into the position they found themselves downstairs only this time sitting on the floor. Eridan was back in his lap as Sollux continued to rock him back and forth his hand gently going up and stroking the others hair.

After a few more minute of Sollux trying to calm him down Eridan took a deep shaky breath and closed his eyes offering the smallest smile. "Why do you smell like honey Sol?" he asked half leaning into the other male's hand. Sollux looked at him but smiled "ii kiind of have thiing for honey" Eridan let out a small smile at that "Well you smell good," him simply said and let his hands find the other's shoulders holding onto him while he picked his head off the other looking at him. "I hope you know I hate you," he said with the slightest smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have been a bit busy this week so I should have another update up on Sunday as well seeing I want to stick to my promise about updating to times a week which i dont think or I dont hope I have broke yet.**

* * *

"II hate you two" Sollux responded as Eridan just shook his head at him "no you don't you liar" he finished with poking his tongue out at the other and going back to having his head back under the others a moment later. "Hmm how do you know II don't hate you?" Eridan keeping his head in the same place inhaling the honey sent "Because you're in my house, and you havve me in your lap, plus you're hugging me, and a minute ago you wwere trying harder than anything to calm me dowwn," he said and counted on his fingers the whole time as he was talking before moving away and looking up at the other with a challenging smirk. Sollux looked at him with a more threatening look "are you tiicklii2h?" he said smiling back at him. "No, no, I'm not... shut up," he quickly hid his head under the other curling up more like he was trying to hide and fell silently. Eridan hated laughing, or maybe he just hated his laugh, he couldn't figure out why earthier way. Sollux nuzzled into him slightly "aww 2hame II bet you have an adorable laugh." Eridan half looked up at the other and raised an eyebrow. "Oh you think i wwould havve an adorable laugh? I can add that to the list!" he said and held up five fingers with a smirk. "Fvive reasons wwhy I knoww Sollux doesn't hate me," he teased going as far as to say the others actual name instead of 'Sol'.

Sollux pulled an evil face before he started to tickle the other male."N-no!" Eridan tried even though it was no use, his whole face going red as he burst into a laughing fit gripping loosely onto the others shirt. Sollux didn't take any nonsense from Eridan and continued to tickle him; like he had expected Eridan had an adorable laugh. "S-stop! I will b-ite y-you!" he warned as he back arched a little at one spot on his lower stomach as he started thrashing around trying to get the other to stop. His face was redder than it ever had been as he fought against the others grip. Sadly for Eridan Sollux's grip wasn't going to loosen anytime soon if anything it only got a little tighter and concentrated on that one spot that made Eridan thrash around. Eridans laughing got louder as he started kicking the air sitting up straighter. He grabbed the others shirt tighter and hung onto it trying to bit his lip praying the other would stop. When he didn't he moved his head and bit down on his shoulder slightly. He did say he would bite him as laughter continued pouring out of him. Sollux looked at him funny he didn't really expect Eridan to be taking a bite out of Sollux anytime soon "your goiing two have two biit me harder ED iif you want me two 2top tiickliing you." Eridan tried to speak but all that came out was a squeak as he continued laughing. He wanted to say 'Well I don't want to hurt you' but wasn't able to make a full word at that point as he wiggled around biting down the slightest bit more being careful as possible. Sollux tickled him for a little bit longer before finally stopping "ii thiink you 2uffered enough" he giggled as he moved his hand away from eridans ticklish spots. He put his hands down on the floor to support himself when he leaned back.

At that point Eridan had collapsed on the other when he stopped putting his head in the crook of the others neck. His chest was heaving and he was panting as he didn't have enough energy to yell, swear, or even punch the other in protest as he stayed silent gripping his upper arms.

Sollux looked down at the shorter male as he continued to gasp for breath. "Well look2 liike ii know what two do iif you annoy me" he said with a cheeky smile."Really? Just... gonna do that... in the middle of school?" he asked through huge pants trying his hardest to speak. His eyes were closed resting on the other getting an over powerful smell of honey in the process as he laid on him. Sollux paused for a little while before speaking "ye2" he smiled down at him, re-wrapping his arms around the other, not tickling him though."You wwould attract so much attention though, you really wwanna do that?" he asked getting his voice back, but not his muscles. "WWhat about your reputation or wwhatevver?" he said rolling his eyes secretly. He shrugged at him Sollux wasn't a huge fan of unwanted attention."II don't really have a reputatiion two bee hone2t"Eridan gave an odd face "From howw people look at you, you do," he said carefully still gripping the other male's arms loosely. "The girls all like you," he said smirking. "Half of the guys piss their pants wwhen they see you and the rest, I don't knoww, all a mix," he said opening one eye to glance up at the other. Sollux raised an eyebrow but smiled "waiit how would you know how people act around me unle22...?" he looked at him curious."Sol, come on, after being wwith you for a day and seeing that it's pretty obvvious, I can tell just by howw people look at you," he said and closed his eyes again going back to resting, actually feeling content for once. Sollux shrugged at him "two bee hone2t II don't really care what people thiink about me" Eridan continued to lay limp in Sollux's arms "You are confusing as shit," he said sighing as a big smile appeared on his face. After a moment he slowly sat up on the other and opened his eyes.

"By the wway," he started and punched the others chest crinkling his nose and crossing his arms. "That's for tickling me," he said stubbornly pouting at the other. "ow" his voice filled with sarcasm he then pouted at the other. "2o what ii get punche2 and you get tiickle2 that doe2t 2ound very faiir." The other male shook his head "No it doesn't so you should just let me punch you," he said a smile lying out as his expression eased. He slowly slipped off the other and onto the ground next to him. "I just hope you knoww it's 8 o' clock," he pointed out. "holy 2hiit ii2 wa2 only about 4 when we got here...ii gue22 ii 2hould bee goiing now than" he stood up stretching his legs a little from where the other had made them go dead because he was sitting and squirming in them for so long. "Oh alright," he said quickly scrambling to get up and looked at the other with a shy smile. "WWell now I can say at least you don't hate me and you are a dick," he said and wrapped his arms around the others neck for a quick, bye hug. Sollux smiled a little and wrapped his arms loosely around Eridans waist for that short period of time before moving away from him. "Thank2 for lettiing me hang out here ii'll 2ee you twomorrow" he checked his pockets for his glasses before Turing to leave.

"Oh by the way," he said opening the door for the other. "WWhenevver you are ovver here, you aren't allowwed to wwear those, or contact for that matter," he said motioning to the others glasses for a second. "Justttt to piss you off," he finished with a smile and handed the other a piece of paper with his phone number on it. "Night Sol." He took the paper looking at it when he realised what it was, he gave the other an odd look but Eridan just gave him a warm happy smile which just tugged a smile on Sollux's lips. "thank2, niight ED" he then walked out of the house.

He smiled and was about to close the door when Rex just so happened to run out of the house barking loudly and ran in front of the other blocking him which of course only caused Sollux to jump and Eridan to laugh and yell an apology calling the dog back to his side waving at him. It felt weird not faking a smile for once; it was nice, even though he didn't understand why he was so happy around the other. Sollux petted Rex a little before he got called in by Eridan. Sollux smiled at him, Eridans phone number safe in one of Sollux zip up pockets. Sollux waved good bye to Eridan and got into his car when the dog was softly inside the house. The last thing he would want to do is to accidently run the dog over. As soon as he closed the door his dog was barking and jumping all over him as he slowly sank to the floor a mad blush crossing his face as he was thrown around by the dog. He laughed and spoke out loud really to no one. "Great, all I smell is honey" as he held his knees against his chest smiling like a dork.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long was having a problem with the website**

* * *

The next Moring felt like the same old boring routine to Eridan alarm goes off he gets trampled on by his dog in his bed he gets his breakfast and then goes wait for the bus. He looked down at his phone and looked at the time and sighed, the bus is late like always. He guess he couldn't really blame it seeing he did live in the middle of no were.

Sure enough though the bus finally did come and parked in front of Eridan as he entered the vehicle once the doors open. He went straight away to the back seat only a few others riding the bus Eridan took that to is advantage and listened to his music his headphones over his head which let out some of the music. It wasn't that long till he was at his bus stop and he got off thanking the driver before walking over to the schools building dreading it so much not wanting to be here right now. He guessed the only advantage right now was the fact Sollux would be here his only real friend in American so far. He got a few awkward stares when he walked in which caused him to glance down every few steps as he made his way to his locker opening it and starting to get out what he needed for the day sighing.

Sollux was walking around the corner at this point with a very angry Karkat shouting at him for no reason what so every his loud cursing and complaining about life in general could be heard all over the school. Eridan looked up after hearing the loud cursing and a smile played on his lips when he saw it was Sollux and Karkat. He closed his locker before calling out "Hey Sol," he said more quietly and then looked over at Karkat; smile widening. "Hey you look really happy today to," he said giving off a little smirk. He just felt this negative energy always coming off Karkat, it was amusing.

If looks could kill Eridan would have had the most painfully death right now, he shoot him the most disgust look at him before flipping him off. He looked even unhappy when he found himself getting dragged over near Eridan. "You feeliing beetter twoday?" he asked Karkat giving him an odd face. "Yeah, a lot, thank you," he said smiling turning his attention to Sollux happily. "But Rex seems sad noww, I think he likes you," he said laughing a little remembering the other reactions around Rex. It was quite funny actually, nice even. Sollux giggled a little "aww 2o doe2 that mean ii would have two come round more often?" karkat gave Sollux a blank face than punching Sollux in the arm "YOU LEFT ME TO GO HANG OUT WITH YOUR NEW BOY FRIEND?" Sollux rolled his eyes "2hhh iim talkiing" Eridan felt his face redden a little at the comment even though he laughed a little making sure it wasn't enough to make his sides hurt again. "Is he ok?" he asked motioning clearly toward Karkat in an attempt to piss him off more. "And I dunno, Rex might just escape and find your house on his owwn," he said with a smile. Sollux looked at karkat and giggled, he then looked back at Eridan "nah hii2 on hii2 man periiod" karkat went red in the face with embarrassment "FUCK YOU CAPTOR, COME FUCKING FIND ME WHEN YOU HAVE STOP BEING SUCH AN ASS" karkat stormed down the hall way. Sollux was trying to hold back tears from laughing a bit too much.

"Is he alwways like that?" he asked and almost rested his head on the others shoulder by accident quickly catching it before he actually put his head down. This was bad; he thought to himself, he needed to stop acting like that. Sollux nodded "yeah he ha2 alway2 had a 2hort fu2e or at lea2t he ha2 for the pa2t 7 year2 II have known hiim" He smiled though he wouldn't want Karkat any other way if he was being honest.

"2o what have you got fiir2t?"Sollux asked the other "English so I can sleep," he said and passed over the paper that had all of his classes on them for each day and pointed to today. "See?" he said and looked back over at the other. He looked nice today; he silently thought to himself and couldn't help but look down smiling and shaking his head. Sollux looked over his lessons before handing it back to him. "WWhy thank you sir," he said and did a little bow taking the paperback "WWould you be able to showw me wwhere English is?" he asked looking over at him happily. There was just this thing about Sollux that made him even more pleasant to be around, plus he was fun. "2hut up pea2ant and yeah 2ure what room number?" he looked down at his paper. "I could bite that hand off," he warned raising an eyebrow at the other. "317. English wwith none other than Mr. English," he said smirking a little. "Yeah beecau2e you diid 2o well biitting my 2holder la2t niight" sollux winked at him cheekily "Good luck wiith Mr. Englii2h, ju2t a2k hiim about hii2 gun collectiion and act liike your iintre2ted and you 2hould bee fiine" he said as he took Eridan over to the English block. "Guns? Oh I'm already comfortable, and please, shut up, I wwasn't evven biting dowwn," he said looking away and crossed his arms stubbornly. "I wwas trying to be nice, but sure, next time I'll bite dowwn," he warned and stuck his tongue before heading off into his classroom. Sollux rolled his eyes smirking a bit "well ii look forward two your 2weet liip2 and teeth bittiing down on my 2houlder" he winked at him again before leaving to go to his own classroom.

He's so dead, Eridan thought to himself as his cheeks burned. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a violent hand shake form his teacher. After one minute of talking with him, holy crap, Eridan was confused as heck and his head was hurting. This guy was so bizarre. Mr English already took a liking to Eridan for one he was from the UK like Eridan only he was British which just made his job and name that more hilarious. Maybe this class wasn't gonna be that bad he thought till he got the work. Nope never mind, he thought to himself after 20 minutes on just two worksheets pushing them away somewhat frustrated. English soon came over to his with a puzzled face asking if he was ok and needed any help with his work. With a sheepish nod and smile he let Mr English take over and watched what he was doing and listened. Eventually he might have to ask if he could stay after one day, this was by far one of the stupidest things Eridan couldn't figure out. It irritated him. Eridan let out a small sigh and asked the teacher if there was any way he could come after school for extra lessons. The teacher nodded and smiled at him, he disappeared to his desk and came back shortly after with a note that allowed Eridan to come back after school to have lessons.

After the bell rang and classes ended he went up to him and talked with him for a few minutes saying that he was going to be staying after today or next week and wasn't sure when. He had to end up telling him that his dad was on business trips at the moment so it wouldn't matter when. Sollux was waiting for him out of the classroom Eridan and Sollux had Science together again. Eridan finally left waving at the teacher and practically walked into Sollux. "Do you like standing in front of doors?" he teased and smiled wide. Sollux looked at him UN amused "yeah beecau2e II love haviing the feeling or people walkiing iinto me" Eridan just smirked at his answer "Howw long havve you been there?" He questioned him. "For about 10 miinute2 what took you 2o long?" he said with a bit of an annoyed expression on his face "I'm gonna be staying after today... yeah instead of sleeping I got pissed off at the wwork and made friends wwith a teacher," he said giving a little laugh. "Sorry." Sollux rolled his eyes at him. "IIt2 ok you liittle teacher2 pet now come on we are already late for le22on" he smirked at Eridan. "I am not," he said and pushed the other somewhat with a smile. "Ye2 you are" he gave him a cheeky smile, the hallways were pretty much empty seeing they were 10 minutes late "No one gave you a trouble 2o far twoday?" he hoped that this lesson was ok. "No, just a feww wweird stares and some glares, nothing else," he said happily walking next to the other.

"WWhat do wwe havve next..?" he asked him "we have chemii2ty next yay" he said sarcastically, he only started liking it a little bit because Eridan was in his lesson. "You sound ovverly excited, calm down Sol, you're fine," he said with a smirk "ii cant calm down ED that le22on ii2 liike the be2t le22on ever" Eridan pulled his bag up onto his shoulders more than fixed his shirt. He had never noticed how loose and long the arms on the shirt really were, they easily covered his hands and left a lot of room, while the rest of the shirt was actually comfortable. He looked over at the other smiling and then back forward and 'accidentally' lost his balance and pushed the other. Sollux looked at him with an odd face and Eridan gave him an apologetic smile. "so wwhat happens if wwe are late?" They were outside the classroom now "our chemii2rty teacher do2net giive two fuck2 2o we 2hould bee ok iif not 2crew her dentiitiion 2he wouldn't care iif we don't 2how up two iit anyway2, now come on" he opened the door and walked in. Eridan walked in and literally everyone had to look over at them both while he quickly followed Sollux refusing to let a blush come onto his cheeks at that second. It was like seeing one of the same face everywhere, just blank glares, or people staring. He looked following Sollux to their seats as he sat down and looked down fooling around with his hands. Sollux didn't seem to be bothered by all the looks and just like Sollux had said the teacher didn't seem to give two fucks about them being late. The teacher just went over to them handed them their work gave a sigh that was like 'what am i doing with my life' before she sat back down at her desk.

Sollux was about to get his laptop out when he saw a pen given to him by Eridan he looked un amused at him but shrugged and took the pen and wrote instead. Sollux's hand writing was terrible seeing he always typed on the laptop holding a pen or pencil felt weird to him. Eridan looked at Sollux's terrible handwriting and had to put a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. After a few minutes he asked if he could use the bathroom and left the other knowing if he stayed any longer he would burst out laughing earthier way. Once Eridan was out of the room Sollux got his laptop out and typed instead not wanting to write. He stayed inside the classroom. Of course that was the wrong move when all of a sudden when he was about to go back to class he was slammed up against a wall. This was all pissing him off at this point, why couldn't everyone just leave him alone? One the other hand he was mentally cursing at himself for not seeing his coming. He was about to yell when he found he couldn't move any part of himself literally even with his legs being held in place. But the second he opened his mouth a quick punch to the jaw shut him up while two males held him down and he got pounded by the other.


	7. Chapter 7

"Um excuse me Sollux but your friend is getting hurt out there" There was a window in the door which gave the girl a perfect view of what was going on outside to Eridan and it looked grim. Sollux looked up from his laptop and the next thing he was out of the door seeing what was going on and he was not happy at all.

At that point Eridan was kneeling on the ground gripping his side part of his forehead bleeding. It was probably the worst feeling he had ever felt in his life. He felt like he couldn't move and his eyes were sealed tightly shut so he didn't have to see what was happening. He hadn't even realized the others presence at that point to busy focusing on the burning pain in his rib cage and the splitting migraine that was forming in his head. Sollux was on the two boys almost putting one of them into the same pain that Eridan was in at this point if the teachers hadn't come out and separated the blood thirsty Sollux away from his victims. Some teachers dragged the boys around and took them to the office they would have took Sollux if he didn't managed to tear away from them and go over to Eridan.

"ED? You ok?" Eridan slowly let his eyes open, of course though, they just closed again feeling a splitting pain and half of his seeing coated in red it seemed. It was hard to just kneel at that point and when he tried to speak nothing came out. He slowly scooted closer to the other, taking a longer time then normal feel pain shoot through him with every move. Finally when he felt the warm presence of the other he finally went limp laying on him. Sollux now feeling VERY over protective of Eridan; no way was he going to let Eridan out of his sights again in this place. "Come on" he gently and slowly picked the other up bridal style. He tried to cause him as little pain as possible.

"Oww, oww!" Sollux apologised for making Eridan feel more pain right now but no matter the other efforts he clutched his side tighter in pain and wrapped one arm around the others neck and rest his head on his shoulder taking in the overwhelming scent of honey. "Shit, that really fucking hurts Sol," he said quietly clinging onto the other. It was hard to even think straight at that moment in time as he took a deep forced breath. He was too overwhelmed with emotions and not being able to focus on anything was starting to make him mad as he lay limp in the other's arms.

Sollux was soon at his feet with Eridan in his arms and carried Eridan down the hall down to the nurse's office. Once he got to the nurse's office he opened the door with his foot and laid Eridan down onto the bed. The nurse was soon over at them and was horrified to see Eridans state. She would want answers to how he got into such a bad state.

It turned out that he had two fractured ribs being told it was amazing how they didn't just plain out snap. His forehead got a nice mark on it from being slammed into a wall. The whole time his breathing strained as he managed to open one eye half way to look up at Sollux. 'I'm sorry...' was all he managed to mouth not aware sounds weren't even coming out at the second. If there was one thought running through his head, it would have to be Sollux since he was the only familiar thing around. Sollux brushed his hand through the others hair "don't bee" he smiled at him a little trying to comfort him. He asked the nurse if he was going to be ok and she said it would be for the best if they took Eridan to the hospital for a properly check up.

As soon as she walked away he looked over at Sollux with worried eyes. She had managed to slow his head bleedingdown by far as well as she cleaned a lot of the blood away. "I don't wwanna go to the hospital," he whispered in a raspy voice and closed his eyes again. He knew that she had already gone to call an ambulance and he really wasn't ready to go there. "You're coming right?" he asked, his voice never changing, always sounding breathless. Sollux nodded at him "yeah iim comiing wiith you, ii won't leave you ED" no way would he let the school not let him come. If they don't let Sollux ride in the ambulance with Eridan than his walking out of school and getting into his car and drive to the hospital. He wasn't going to leave Eridan alone.

He watched in horror as some people started filling the room in blue outfits. No he wasn't exactly scared of hospitals, but they weren't comfortable at all, there was nothing reassuring about them in general or memory wise which just made Eridan all the more hesitant. He looked over at Sollux his eyes widening in panic as he was picked up carefully and placed on a gurney as he eagerly waited for the other male. Sollux followed behind him closely. They let Sollux ride in the ambulance with Eridan. Sollux sat next to the gurney looking out for Eridan. He eagerly looked over at the other just wanting this all to be over with and reached over with his left hand gripping Sollux's since the right one now had an IV in it; leading to Sollux having a small smile on his face and ended up holding Eridans hand letting his thumb run gently over Eridans knuckles. They also had put a breathing mask on his face noticing how bad his breathing was at that moment. Finally his mind cleared up a little getting the much needed oxygen, his first few thoughts Sollux, and how horrible he felt that he had to put the other male through this.

Eridan watched in horror as he was pulled away from Sollux holding onto his hand till he couldn't anymore as the men starting talking to him telling Sollux that he could go see Eridan in a few minutes after they checked him out and did anything necessary. From the way Eridan and Sollux were acting in the ambulance back there the paramedics had started to think that maybe Eridan and Sollux was dating. One of them turned to Sollux and asked how often they were together out of school, and if Eridan's parents were around. He continued explaining they couldn't let him out until they were completely sure that someone would be with him for the next few days. Sollux had to lie and say they have hung out a lot outside school and that he has known him for years. He also told them that Eridans parents wasn't around because of a business trip but Sollux said he could look after him and that he is old enough to look after Eridan seeing his old enough to drive.

After that they left Sollux alone in the waiting room for about 15 minutes before inviting him back to see Eridan. He seemed to have put up quite a fit about his scarf when they tried to take it off, but finally in the end settled with putting it folded up next to himself. They had taken his shirt off to see one part of his side violently bruised where it was proven that one rib was actually broken and two were fractured unlike what the nurse had said. There were bandages wrapped around his whole torso looking quite uncomfortable, as did Eridan after they gave him pills to calm him down, making him drowsy.

Sollux walked over and sat on the chair next to the bed looking at Eridan "how you feeliing?" Eridan just let out a small little moan. "To many fucking drugs," he said and pulled his scarf up and over his mouth only opening his eyes to look at Sollux, which he had refused to do with all the doctors and nurses. His head had stopped bleeding completely at that point and the doctors had explained to him it was nothing to worry about. "I'm really tired noww," he said smiling a little under that scarf. Sollux had to admit Eridan did look kind of cute when he hides behind his scarf...Sollux get a grip. "Why don't you get 2ome 2leep?" he questioned him. "I refuse to sleep here," he said and sat up a little a cringe shooting clear across his face as he cleared his throat once re-positioned. "One broken rib, twwo fractured, head is fine, nothing serious," he explained looking over at the other. "Did they talk to you about anything? They didn't evven mention anything about wwhat's gonna happen noww," he said crinkling his nose frowning and looked down at the bed's sheets. They ju2t a2ked me who wa2 goiing two look after you they diidn't tell me iif you are 2tayiing here over niight or anythiing" Eridan crinkled his nose more at that. "And what did you say? Oh, his dog Rex will, oh and by the way, you're not allowed to leave me here" he said and smiled a little more tilting his head up against the beds back frame. Because it was downright obvious he was alone, and his dad wouldn't be back till next Monday, when it was only Tuesday. He took a deep breath that wasn't nearly as bad as before and closed his eyes.

"No II told them II would take care of you and II had two liie a liittle 2ayiing that we have known each other for year2" he replied to his first comment and to the second he smirked a little "oh and why 2hould II?" Eridan put on a little pout that was clearly fake. "Aww Sol, you wwould really wwant to leavve me? After wwve've knowwn each other for so long... I expected more from you," he said and gave a little snicker as he slowly laid back down looking over at the other male happily as he pulled his scarf off and used it as a pillow instead even though that didn't really work out. "what can ii 2ay ii have changed after all the year2 you have known me" his face smiled at the other as he finished his sentence with a sarcastic tone.

"So you are gonna look after me?" he asked a little surprised that the other would just jump straight into that when he didn't even have to. "Well yeah unle22 you have 2omeone el2e two look after you" he doubted Eridan had any relatives that lived by. "Sol, my nearest family member is a 6 hour drivve awway, plus I don't think he'd wwant to leavve his girlfriend just to come take care of his stupid cousin... also really no one has evver been good at taking care of other people in my family... you're stuck wwith me," he said with a goofy smile and settled in more on the bad closing his eyes a little. "And no I'm not sleeping."

"II diidn't 2ay anythiing about you 2leepiing and doe2 thii2 mean II'm goiing two have two bee 2tayiing at your place for awhiile?"Eridan thought for a second. "I didn't really think about that," he admitted and ran a hand through his own hair. "I guess you could stay at my place, of course you would have to be wwilling to havve a huge dog pouncing all ovver you howwevver," he pointed out opening one eye to glance over at the other. God he was tired, his eyelids just kept feeling heavier and heavier by each passing second as he nuzzled his scarf no longer smelling the scent of his mom even though that scent had disappeared all those years ago.

Sollux nodded "yeah 2tayiing over ED'2" he sarcastically said, but he didn't really mind the idea. He is going to have to make sure the dog doest pounce on Eridan though; it could properly really hurt him. Sollux stayed quiet about the eye's thing hoping maybe Eridan will forget "WWhat's wwrong?" he asked closing his eye again this time not sure if he would be able to open it again. "You're acting wweird, like you're on edge," he said, even though he was the one who got pills from being so worked up and hyper, as well as uncooperative. Sollux was beyond lucky from how out Eridan was making it extremely hard to think thoughts 100% clearly. "Hmm? iim not actiing weiird, you're the one on the drug2 here remember ED" he smiled a little. He was sitting a little closer to Eridan as he spoke more quietly. He knows Eridan doesn't want to sleep but what after what he has been through the guy needs some rest.

He mumbled at the other like he was mad even though his face stayed easy. He carefully moved over so there was a good amount of room in the bed and opened his eyes the slightest bit looking over at Sollux inviting him in if he wanted. "...Chair are uncomfortable," he simple said with a smile as he closed his eyes again. he rolled his eyes and took Eridans invitation. He didn't know why but he did "why am iin the bed wiith you" Sollux sighed as he had realised he had already broken his promise to Eridan, they were alone and he had contacts in. "You climbed in stupid," he said and smiled took his scarf wrapping it lazily around Sollux's neck with a sigh and smile. As soon as he finished 'decorating' the other he scooted closer and put his hand on Sollux's stomach and carefully placed his head onto the others chest finally letting his head take over which only forced him into sleep. "2hu2h you" he rolled his eyes. He looked UN amused when there was a scarf wrapped around his neck but he didn't protest. He wrapped his arms around the other keeping him close. Eridan just got cuter and cuter to Sollux.

He went limp a moment later and nuzzled his head into the others chest as his hand retreated back to his own body as he curled up next to the other keeping his head in place. His glasses, never being taken off, were crooked on his face barley hanging on to all the movement for Eridan on the other. Sollux sighed. He took Eridans glasses off for him than he took his contacts off so that when Eridan woke up he couldn't tell Sollux he went against his promise. He really didn't like his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

The bed was small and crowded but it didn't seem to give Eridan much trouble when rolling over in his sleep so he was face up, as both of his arms rested over his head. It was weird, the familiar smell of honey drowning him as he sprawled out a little so his head was under Sollux's. A nurse ended up coming in a smiled taking no mind to both of them, in fact seeming interested as she changed Eridan's IV and looked over at Sollux asking how long they had been together. Sollux looked puzzled at her question before looking down at the sleeping hipster before him and remembering how they had acted in the ambulance and the school. He stayed frozen for a moment before finally shaking his head "oh no no no where not twogether, where ju2t clo2e friiend2" he said with a hit on a blush staining his face out of pure embarrassment.

It resulted into the nurse giggling at him before nodding quickly and finishing and then leaving. Meanwhile Eridan was moving around again so his head was in the crook of Sollux's neck as he nuzzled into the soft skin happily. He enjoyed the warmth from the other and had a smile plastered onto his face as he happily laid limp on the other male. Sollux just giggled at this and kept the other male cuddled close to his body "2eriiou2ly ED?" Eridan just responded with a nuzzles and a little tug at the scarf only then to finally get off the other actually giving him some room to breathe and laid next to him curling up somewhat, his mouth hanging open the slightest bit while he fooled around with the un-comfortably tight bandages covering him.

After about 3 hours Eridan stretched as his eyes flickered open in confusion. He quickly shot up forgetting about his injuries and grabbed his side at the sharp sudden pain. "Oh fuck! That hurt like shit," he breathed out starting to become aware of everything and looked over for the male that had been with him. Sollux rested his hands on the others shoulder before pulling at them trying to get the shorter male to lie down and relax "take iit ea2y dumb a22." After taking a deep breath of relief he smiled a little down at him. He quietly laid back down and pressed against the other male's side while his arm draped lazily over the others torso hugging him. "You still havven't taken that scarf off?" he asked mumbling it into the other's neck. He looked down at the scarf "oh yeah 2orry ii forgot" he unwrapped it off his neck being careful and handed it back to Eridan "You looked good in it," he mumbled into the others neck and laughed quietly leaning into the others touch. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes calmly again.

"You smell like honey, it's literally all I can smell," he said and laughed a little at the other running one of his hands up and through the others hair happily. "Well iif you don't want two 2mell honey don't place your face iinto my neck." he said as Eridan tilted his head up "Not my fault, you're comfy and on my bed." He tilted his head up further before he found his face buried into Sollux's jaw line. "Oh by the way ii thiink the ho2piital thiink were twogether" he quickly stopped moving at this point. "WWha-?!" he asked his whole face going from the bad pale it had been to a deep red in an instant as he pulled his head away from the other so he could look at him. "They did?" he asked feeling more embarrassed than anything, knowing he was the one who fell asleep on Sollux so it was probably his fault. Sollux nodded "yeah they properly thiink that beecau2e we were holdiing hand2 iin the ambulance, than II told them we knew each other for year2 also II told them that II would look after you and then when the nur2e came iin and 2aw that we were iin the bed twogether"

He went completely silent and pulled his scarf onto himself and pulled it up and over his mouth as he then laid down putting his head onto Sollux's chest. He closed his eyes again and nuzzles the others chest slightly as his hand gripped onto the side of the others shirt. Out of panic and being drugged earlier he hadn't even noticed the others eyes, just assuming that he didn't have glasses or contacts on. "WWhat did you tell the nurse?" he dared to ask feeling his face burn badly. "II ju2t told her that we were friiend2" Eridan stretched out on the other a small grunt escaping his mouth from being stiff and not moving after so long. "Hmm," was the only thing he said, or the only noise that came out of his mouth "WWhat time is it? And can wwe go yet?" he asked looking up at the other with sad and eager eyes just wanting to get out of this place. Sollux looked up over at the clock "nearly 10 pa2t 3" Sollux said while moving away and out of Eridans grip as he stood up "giive me a 2ec ok and ii'll go 2ee iif you can leave yet" Eridan groaned and scooted over to where Sollux was just laying and curled up in his spot turning over as the other left Sollux taking his glasses with him on his face. It felt a lot later than that to Eridan, but hey, that just meant the pills were doing their job. He was wide awake when the other left, all sleep draining out of his body as he waited for the other to come back. He was starting to depend on Sollux more and felt horrible about it.

Sollux returned after awhile with a different nurse then the one Eridan had. However something's up. Sollux went over to Eridan and played with his hair lovingly "hey 2weetiie~" the nurse smiled at the two of them. Sollux leaned down and cuddled eridan and whispered into Eridans ear "they won't let you go wiith me unle22 they thiink we are twogether 2o play along ok" Eridan felt his cheeks burned as he swallowed hard. 'Oh Sollux, you are so dead...' he said in his head as he turned over to face Sollux. He slowly wrapped one of his arms around the other male's neck and pulled himself up with Sollux's support. "Hey Sol," he practically purred into the others ear loud enough so the nurse would hear. "Did I miss anything?" he asked and kissed the others cheek with a wide smile, dimples showing. He slowly wrapped his other arm around his neck as well as he pressed his forehead against the others. Sollux shook his head as a small tint of a blush played on sollux's face from the kiss. He pressed he forehead back against Eridans as he spoke. "No the nur2e ii2 ju2t goiing two giive you your clothe2 and giive you 2ome piill2 and more bandage2 and then we can bee on our way"

As soon as the nurse left to get Eridans stuff, Eridan turned into a full out blushing mess. "God Sol, wwhat happened out there that made you so eager to convvince her wwe wwere dating?" he asked quietly in case someone might hear. He let his arms fall off the others neck and he pulled away from his face his smile being covered up by a scarf. He leaned against the back of the bed taking a deep breath and ran a hand through his bed head hair closing his eyes. He didn't complain about the others glasses to shocked at the second as he reached over getting his own back, rectangular framed ones slipping them on. "Hey don't blame me the only way II wa2 goiing two bee able two get you checked out wa2 iif we conviinced them that we were dating, they wa2nt goiing two let you leave iif II wa2 ju2t your friiend"

His stomach turned around twisting every which way while he watched the other. For some reason he didn't mind what had just happened, almost liked it, only it just felt... to fake, in a way. The nurse came in a moment later and Eridan quickly grabbed Sollux's hand pulling him back and put his hand up on the others cheek smiling at him again like he was searching past those glasses. He let go a second later when the nurse giggled again and handed Eridan his clothes and Sollux a bottle of pills as she explained Eridan would need to take two every night. Eridan used Sollux's shoulder to get up slowly and once he was up smiled sheepishly and kissed Sollux's cheek again. He then wrapped his scarf back over sollux's neck before he walked into the bathroom to change, leaving him with the nurse.

Sollux was left with his small blush that grew after he received another small kiss from his 'boyfriend' Sollux sort of enjoyed it as well he thought it was kind of fun and nice? He didn't read much into it though. Sollux talked to the nurse saying how long roughly until Eridan would be ok; to play the part a bit more he awkwardly asked how long until Sollux could...play with Eridan. The nurse just giggled and said it would take about a month maybe could be a few weeks if he recovered quickly enough. After about five more minutes Eridan had finally came out of the bathroom, you could tell how he had been getting frustrated just from his expression. His whole shirt had been a struggle for him to put on and even after it was actually on is was twisted in some part and he had to keep tugging it back onto his shoulder since it kept falling back down. He smiled and Sollux first than turned back to the nurse. "I think the shirt wwas my least favvourite part but at least I'll have someone to help wwith that," his smile widened tugging on one side of his mouth showing off his teeth as he took his spot in front of Sollux and pushed back a little nuzzling into his neck as Sollux wrapped his arms around his front avoiding touching the others ribs. Sollux nuzzled back into him "hon2tly ED you can never do anythiing that iinvolve2 getting undre22ed or dre22ed wiithout me can you?" He frowned and looked up at the other male and batted his nose playfully sticking his tongue out. "So mean,"

Finally after a minute she said yes to them and gave Eridan a form that was filled out about him just to make sure everything was still the same before they left. The nurse soon left the two boys alone to fill in the forms. He took a deep breath when the nurse left and looked back at Sollux his smile going shy. "Sorry about that," he said moving off of him to fill out the slip. "So wwhat exactly is gonna happen after wwe leavve here?" he asked and looked up away from his paper for a minute. Some of those questions upset him, but it wasn't like it was the hospitals fault, that was just their job. "Umm well the main priioriity ii2 not two get you murdered by that fluff ball you call a dog. And then take care of you after II gue22?" When he finally finished he held it tightly in his hand and looked over at Sollux. He looked up at the other and nodded a little telling him they could leave now since the slip was all set and filled out. At least he didn't have to go to school tomorrow, but they said he should start going by Thursday if he was feeling any better.

He swallowed hard as the next words came out of his mouth. "...Do you think you're gonna stay at my house... or?" He stood up looking at the other waiting for his reply. Sollux just shrugged at him "II gue22? That or II leave late at niight and come back early iin the moriing?" He just smiled and laughed a little. It was kind of hard to see Sollux getting up early, but he wouldn't say anything about it of course. He walked next to the other down a few halls and reached over gripping his hand just in case as they made it to the main desk. He smiled brightly at the secretary as he handed her his slip and she gave a little nod telling them they could go as he started pulling Sollux towards the door. The woman behind the desk seemed to be kind of homophobic after looking down at Sollux's and Eridan's intertwined fingers she gave the two of the a VERY dark glare. Sollux just felt the urge to punch her right in the face.

"Whoa, take iit ea2y ED" he smiled a little as the other dragged him outside. He let the others hand go after a minute and looked over at him. "I just don't like hospitals... did you see her face?" he asked and swallowed hard. He hates it when people would look at him like that, or really even both of them. If they were still in there he would have quickly taken the opportunity to turn into Sollux and nuzzle his chest hiding. "Oh, I hope you don't mind," he said and reached up taking his scarf off the other and wrapped it back around his own neck. "No iit2 ok and II wa2 liiterally about two punch her iin the face." They continued to walk until Sollux stopped for a second "for fuck 2ake, left my car back at the 2chool" Eridan sighed a little at this. "...I think we should wwalk slowwly or something, not like it wwould be bad if we didn't... my side just hurts like hell?" his whole voice was so questioning. His side did hurt a lot, but at the rate they would normally walk they would end up getting there in perfect timing when school would end, all he could think about was when Sollux got so angry at the other guys and was trying to beat them to a pulp. He didn't want the other to get in more trouble then he probably already was.

Sollux looked back at the hospital that was still easily in sight "we could alway2 go back two the ho2piital quiickly and 2ee iif they could giive you a wheel chaiir?" Hoping it might help Eridan in the slightest. "No, no, I'm fine," he pushed the others shoulder with his own trying to reassure him which just cause Sollux to roll his eyes back at him "Ok fiine but iif you get tiired II'm not carryiing your a22 back two 2chool" he smirked at the other. "Aww thank you Sol" he said rolling his eyes back at him. "You look good in scarfs," he said trying to tease the other with a wide smile. He took a deep breath feeling a lot more content about everything now. "So are you skipping tomorroww to be wwith your 'boyfriend'? Or going to school wwhere you're not allowwed to touch those guys?" he asked looking over at him with a raised eyebrow. "II'm proberly goiing two 2kiip 2chool, can't let 'my man' 2tay home alone when hii2 bee hurt now can ii" he said and snickered "Aww how lovvey of you Sol,"

Eridan didn't really mind actually the acting, it was nice in a way, even though it was fake of course. He ended up half leaning onto the other as they walked using him for support. "That nurse wwas smiling like crazy, and she talked to you like you kneww each other or some crap..? Something happen wwhile I was asleep?" he asked and smirked at the other playfully knowing probably not since he was glued to the other while he slept. Sollux looked at him with a 'really?' kind of look "oh yeah beecau2e we totally fucked on your 2leepiing body, ju2t 2o you wouldnt feel left out" he remembered what he asked the nurse when eridan was in the bathroom and giggled "Eww Sol, to far," he said and crinkled his nose up in disgust looking up at the other. Never the less he tried to stand up straighter when he walked, his horrible posture at the moment not helping him at all. "WWhat are you laughing about?" he asked looking back at the other curiously. "You seem happy for someone wwho a few hours ago wwas trying to kill twwo guys." He looked at him again just as curious. "yeah well II'm ju2t rememberiing the conver2atiion II had wiith the nur2e" remembering what he had asked the nurse about how long it was till he could...play with Eridan. He raised an eyebrow at the other again and half smirked. "I'm just not gonna say anything in fear of you saying something about havving sex on my corpse," he said and laughed finally seeing the school come in view.

And just like he was worried about school was just starting to be let out. He looked down and moved closer to Sollux to the point where he was pressing against his side and pulled his scarf up and over his mouth. Sollux looked at Eridan and stopped laughing. He looked at him worried and pouted a little. He stopped walking and turned to face Eridan "the a22hole2 aren't goiing two lay another fiinger at you ok, ii'm not goiing two let that happen" Sollux looked at him dead serious. He tried offering a smile but it came out crooked. In honesty after that episode he wasn't sure anyone would even say an insult to him again. What he was more concerned about was how Sollux was gonna act when he saw them. It wasn't like he could just calm him down with a hug and nuzzle, and he seemed like the kind of guy who would hate public affection, not that Eridan was judging, he himself felt self conscious about that kind of stuff. Sollux sighed and grabbed Eridans hand before walking with him again keeping him close wanting the other to cheer up a little.

As soon as they reached close enough people started pointing at Eridan who quickly tried to half move behind Sollux and secretly gripped the back of his shirt as their hands where no longer together. He swallowed hard hating all of the attention and moved the scarf up more so it was over his nose as well at that point while he glanced up at Sollux. Sollux gave the people dirty looks and flipped them off before continuing to walk Eridan to the car. His bag was there waiting for him along with Eridans school bag one of his mates must have put it there. Sollux put their bags into the back seat before helping Eridan into the front seat.

He whined and cringed when he got in and looked over at the other. "Fuck sitting dowwn," he said frowning with a pained expression. "It hurts like freaking hell Sol," he complained shifting around until he really twisted the wrong way and quickly stopped moving and went silent sighing. Sollux just watched Eridan in complete science and confusion "you know ii could have made the back of the chaiir go really low 2o iit ii2 more liike your layiing down" but it was to later for Sollux to have said that eelier seeing Eridan wouldn't stop moving. "It's fine, it's just uncomfortable," he said and took a deep breath closing his eyes. "Do you plan on staying in those clothes till tomorroww night?" he asked glancing over at the other finally pulling his scarf down at that point. He shifted one more time before finally calming down and leaned back into the seats leather. Sollux was already driving at this point "well ii could alway2 go back two my apartment quiickly and get 2ome clothe2" Sollux moved out of his house awhile ago it was too much drama that he could handle he already had enough of it at school he didn't need to come home to it as well."Do you wwanna stop by noww and savve yourself the trouble?" he asked opening one eye for only a minute then closing it again watching the school fade out of view "you're not iin two much paiin are you?". Yeah, he definitely hated that place at this point now. He couldn't help but at that moment feel like Sollux was the best person in the world which of course just made him want to hug the other which he sadly couldn't at that moment. "I'm fine Sol, I promise, come on," he said and looked over at the other and offered one of his wide, tooth and dimple filled smiles. If there was one this Eridan was a master at it was hiding his emotions and feelings when he really wanted to or had to. He wasn't about to let the other do absolutely everything that was better for him.

Sollux sighed looking un-amused and started to drive towards his apartment "ok fiine. But ii am loweriing your 2eat 2o your not iin 2o much paiin deal" that or Eridan lays in the back seat."No," he argued frowning at the other. "Did any of the doctors tell you howw much trouble I was givving them? WWell they had to bring in like twwo extras, Sol, I wwill be stubborn as fuck, don't evven try," he warned carefully looking over the other. It was sad because it was true; he refused to take his scarf off at first and then his shirt and so on, and turned down the drugs to the point where they had to literally hold him. Sollux rolled his eyes "you really do make good fiir2t iimpre22iion2 don't you, but iif you are iin alot of paiin when ii get back two the car from my apartment ii will adju2t your 2eat and tiie your hand2 down 2o you can't re-adju2t iit ok? Good" he just wanted Eridan to be comfy; they were about 2 minutes away from sollux's apartment. "Good luck tying my hands up if they couldn't evven get my scarf on," he said raising an eyebrow challengingly at the other. He wasn't about to listen completely, he didn't want to seem so helpless. After all he really wasn't with the thanks to his horrible father and invisible mother. He took a deep breath. "WWhen I can actually wwalk wwithout being in pain again you havve to showw me your house or apartment," he said eyes already back on the road. "Apartment ye2 hou2e no" he didn't really want to take Eridan home. If he knows his dad he will get the wrong idea like always."You havve mmm 20 minutes, your time starts..." he put his wrist up in the air like he was looking at an invisible watch. "...Noww!" he said and started laughing with a big smile like everything was normal for a minute like it could have been. It almost made him sad thinking about it. It really did feel like he knew Sollux longer than what two whole days. Sollux rolled his eyes "ju2t for that iim takiing my tiime" he poked his tongue out and got out of the car taking his car keys with him which also had his apartment keys on and disappeared into the building.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I'm writing another story as well as this one. I have already put up one chapter of this story it's called hunt or be hunted basically a short little brief of it, it has all the pre scratched trolls in it and also all the humans there might be some dancestors in it as well I'm not sure right now but I will keep writing this one as well. The first chapter had Dave, bro (well Dirk) and John.**

* * *

After the elevator stopped on his floor he made his way to his door and unlocked it happy to be back if he was honest but he knew he would have to bid a fond farewell to his nice little apartment soon. He closed the door behind him and headed straight to his room. He went into his wardrobe and pulled out a bag and placed it on the bed. Soon enough he grabbed some clothing (ok a lot of clothing he doesn't know how long he will be at Eridans for he might have to be there for a week.) After he got his bag filled with clothing he then went to his bathroom and got the other necessary item he would need such as body wash, shampoo, conditioner, and tooth brush and tooth paste and along with his contacts and deodorant.

Meanwhile while Sollux was taking his time to get his things Eridan was shifting around in his seat till he finally found a spot that was a little more comfortable on his sides. He took a deep breath and sighed relieved in a way. He closed his eyes waiting for the other male noticing how quiet it was in this area. Sort of like his house only there wasn't a huge dog running around and there were actual neighbours. After a little longer of waiting for Sollux to come down he had his scarf up high enough that you could only see his eyes and up poking out of his scarf.

After a long while defiantly longer than 20 minutes Sollux had finally come down, he lifted up the boot of his car and put his bag in there along with his school bag. After he put the boot down and made his way back to the side of the car and got into the passenger's seat. He saw how Eridan was sitting and gave him a blank face "2o II take iit II am goiing two bee tyiing you down two the chaiir."

Eridan had one eye open and staring at him since he got back into the car. "Shhh Sol, you're gonna wwake my scarf up," he mumbled with a hidden smile as he closed his eye again just relaxing on the chair. "You all set?"

Sollux rolled his eyes at the scarf comment "and no ii haven't ii ju2t deciided two get a bag full of nothiing and then come iintwo the car and 2tart two driive back two your place."

He groaned loudly. "Then go back inside right noww and fill your bag stupid," he said frowning. "I wwould stick my tongue out but I wwouldn't wwant to get a mouthful of scarf, especially since it wwas around your neck," he teased and reached over poking the others cheek.

Sollux rolled his eyes at his comment and gave him an odd look when Eridan decided to poke his cheeks. "You talk two much...are you 2tiill high from the drug2 or 2omethiing?" he questioned looking over at him for a second with a suspicious look.

"I don't knoww but they are making me freaking tired" ," he admitted and sat up the slightest bit being careful not to hurt himself any more than he already had and looked out the window again. "And howw do you feel about this all?" he asked not meeting the others eyes.

Well that explains why is acting like a actual moron but Sollux just thought that was how Eridan natural acted. "II feel a lot of thiing2 ED you mind giving me paciifiic'2?" he questioned the other.

"WWell you just met me and evverything, don't tell me this doesn't havve a big impact on you in some wway," he said never looking back at the other. If he really thought about it more, it really was unfair doing all of this to Sollux, why was he even doing this anyway? But then again they had known each other for 'years'.

Sollux just shrugged "II diidnt really thiink of iit liike that, but iif II'm beeiing hone2t II can't really 2ee thii2 iimpactiing me iin a negative way 2o II don't really care." He said in full honesty he wasn't sure why he was doing this either.

Under Eridans scarf a huge smile was hiding from underneath it. "Also it has just occurred to me wwe'vve been together a feww months and yet wwe havven't been on one single date," he said teasingly and snickered.

He laughed at that "ii'll take you out 2omewhere real 2peciial when you get beetter but accordiing two the nu2re we can't fuck for a month" he said with a smirk planted on his lips.

"Oh my god Sol," he felt his whole face start to burn and he was the most thankful person in the world that moment for his scarf. "You are horrible," he said and smiled a little out of shyness looking over at the other for only a minute.

aww iim 2orry 2hould ii have not a2ked?" he said looking at him for a seconded and pouted but then drew his attention back to the road. "II ju2t wanted two know for how long you would have two keep iit iin your hiip2ter pant2 for" he said smirking again.

"Oh shut up! Oh my god Sol! If you wweren't drivving I wwould be shovving you out of your seat right noww!" he said his embarrassment impossible to hide at that point as his voice squeaked the slightest bit and all his blood rushing into his face. "You are horrible," he said quieter after a minute with a big smile, he was even laughing a little.

"Good thiing that iim driiviing then; fiine then your maje2ty ii won't talk agaiin" he did that thing where it's like a imaginary invisible zip covers your mouth. He wanted to see how long until the other would want him to speak again.

"Fine wwith me, just none of your horrible day dreams," he teased and leaned back into his chair again settling down finally as red slowly started flushing out of his face. Eridan looked back at Sollux again seeing he wasn't saying anything and kept a blank face on. He ended up half speaking his mind trying to fill the silence Sollux was creating. "you're so wweird, and wwhen I say that I mean it in the best wway possible," He just wanted to let the other know how thankful he was for the other. He felt his cheeks just gather up red again as he closed his eyes listening to all the other sounds around them, even if they weren't so pretty.

He sighed when Sollux still seemed to be quiet although there was a small smile that gathered on the others lips after Eridan said that. Eridan was the kind of person when he was tired, asleep, or just waking up would get extremely clingy, which was also why he acted so weird at the hospital. At that moment without even realizing what he was thinking he wanted to curl up on the other but couldn't. He looked over at the other finally again and poked his cheek the slightest bit. "WWhy are you being so quiet all of a sudden? You should say something," he said with a smile and giggle.

Sollux rolled his eyes when he felt the poke to the face "ii2 your royal douchene22 fiinally giiviing me permii22iion two 2peak" he smiled a little "ii've deciided that2 goiing two bee your pet name."

"Royal Doucheness? WWhat kind of pet name is that? And wwhy the hell are you givving me a pet name," he said frowning his face covered in red again. "That's just wweird Sol, seriously," he said feeling a weird wave wash over him of a million emotions.

Sollux continued to giggle a little more "ii can't tell whether your more 2tupiid when your hiigh on paiin mediicatiion or iif your natural that 2tupiid...iim goiing two go wiith naturally" they were getting closer to Eridans house they were near the beach now.

"I swwear to god Sol... wwhen wwe get out of this damned car..." his voice was edgy with a warning. He crossed his arms stubbornly and pulled the scarf off his face looking over out his own window out of frustration. "You're really mean," he added making an hmph noise like a little kid who was mad about something would.

"Hey ii told you ii wa2 a diick diid you thiink ii wa2 lyiing, and anyway you can hiit me 2oon 2eeiing were almo2t there. Than we can play doctor2 and have fun ect." sollux's voice was full of sarcasms but he was right they were almost at Eridans house. You could just about see it.

He stayed quiet out of his own stubbornness as his expression eased after a minute and he sighed. "So gonna kill you wwith Rex," was the only thing he said even though a smile had somehow found its way onto his face displaying itself for the world to see, even if Eridan wanted to seemed angry at the moment.

Sollux giggled at Eridan "well iif Rex Kiill2 me than ii gue22 you won't bee able two 2ee my mii2matched eye2 anymore riight ED" he didn't care that he reminded him more. He could easily see Eridans smile and to be honest he want to see Eridan smile more.

"Awwww, that's true, guess I'll just havve to lock you up in my nonexistent basement... too bad," he said his voice coated with sarcasm as they finally pulled up to his house. You could hear barking starting from within the house as the as they pulled into Eridans drive way.

"Oh yeah ii love beeiing kept iin no exe2tiing ba2ement2" he smiled. Sollux was a little worried about the dog. By the looks of things Eridan looked a little nervous about Rex as well.

Eridan sighed "I havve a half bad feeling about Rex wwith howw I am right noww..." he said looking over at the other with a shy smile "howwevver i do havve one request and that is that you help me out of the car."

Sollux nodded as he turned the car off and got out of the car he then made his way to Eridans door which was already open and helped Eridan out of the car.

"Aww thanks boyfriend," he said teasingly and wrapped one arm around the others neck so he could get and held onto the other a little longer than he actually had to. He smiled big and took a deep breath letting go of the other and closed his door slinging his bag over his shoulder after finding the keys.

After Eridan had let go he went to the boot to get his bag and doing the same as Eridan by slinging it over his shoulders. He then locked up the car and went back over to Eridan. The only thing left in the boot now was his school bag.

Eridan watched the other and smiled a little remembering how absolutely nothing was in his bag. "So, got your empty bag?" he asked and turned walking to the door making sure the other was right behind him. When he made it up to the door its self he unlocked it but put Sollux in front of him and pressed against his back side without a second thought making Sollux flinch from the sudden movement. Suddenly a large Rex shot through the door taking only a few seconds before finding Eridan and instead of jumping on him, just nuzzled into his hand.

"Does he like smell the hospital or something?" he asked confused and let go of Sollux and reached down to pet the huge animal that was sitting and wagging his tail. "That could be considered normal right...?" he asked and looked back over at Sollux and couldn't help but feel a smile appear on his face. Sollux just shrugged in response.


	10. Chapter 10

**I cannot so sorry enough for how long it has been since I have updates I am SO SORRY! I was really busy with school coming back and all so yeah and I am just getting back into the swing of things so yeah here you guys go SOOOOOOOOOOO sooooooooorry! And I totally wasn't writing this while wearing huge hipster glasses pfft. Did I swear a little bit too much in this chapter :? **

* * *

Sollux just shrugged as he answered "II don't know, II don't have a dog 2o II wouldn't know" Rex looked up at his owner with gleaming eyes as he stayed nuzzling into his owner.

Eridan didn't want to spend too much time standing outside questioning his dog so he took Sollux in to the house Rex following closely behind.

"You nevver had a proper tour havve you...?" he asked looking back at Sollux with a raised eyebrow. He hoped the other male wouldn't comment on that fact that he should be in bed right now but alas Sollux seemed to read right though his mind.

"Do II really need a tour, don't you thiink you 2hould go 2traiight two bed and bee re2tiing" he asked crossing his arms knowing Eridan was going to be a stubborn little fuck about this. And Sollux was right.

Eridan grabbed sollux's hand not having any nonsense, Sollux having to go with him not wanting the other to strain himself by having to tug his ass around.

They were already in the living room as soon as they entered the house. "WWell this is the front room obvviously and the room ovver there is the kitchen wwhich then leads to the back garden" he walked with Sollux to the stairs and gave a very nervous look, he forgot about them. "Next is the upstairs."

With Sollux's help Eridan didn't have too much trouble getting up a few cringes here and there but other than that he was ok. "Really up here there isn't much...w we havve a spare guest room to the right for you and I'm literally right across the hall... next to your room is a bathroom, and the room next to mine I'd rather say is off limits... dad's room," he explained and looked over at the other Sollux.

Sollux nodded and took account of which door it was. "Ok cool, now go two beds" he said crossing his arms looking serious, he would have to experiment different types of tactics to getting Eridan to do what he is told.

"I'm not tired Sol," he whined at the other and stood up straighter and crossed his arms. "I promise," he said his face going from stubborn to soft while his hands fell to his sides. He sighed; he couldn't really be stubborn right now could he? Sollux shouldn't really be here taking care of him really, so he guessed that he will have to do as he said. But Eridan knows he wouldn't be able to help it, he wouldn't be a brat to Sollux but he wasn't going to give in so easily.

"ED you don't have two 2leep ju2t get iintwo bed weariing clothe2 that are lo2e and comfy, no 2leepiing iinvolved" Sollux would drag his hipster ass into bed if he has to. "Ju2t go and relax. Plea2e?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

The puppy dog eyes made Eridan melt, damn it. Sollux won this round. He went over to Sollux and cuddled him a little, resting his head underneath the others while letting his arms rest on the others chest. "Ok fine sol, I wwill go to bed" he went into his room and left Sollux to get things ready for himself in the guest room. He left the crack of his door open in case Sollux needed something, not to mention Rex might want to come in later.

Sollux went off into the guest room and put his bag on the bed. It was a decent room, but seriously what was with all the purple in this room? Not really that it mattered, when he wore his 3d glasses the whole world turned purple anyways. He got his laptop out and put his bag down on the floor with his clothes and other stuff. As he sighed onto his name, he figured he could get up and go the WIFI password from Eridan but what if he was getting onto his PJs and Sollux walks on him while he's shirtless, or wearing no pants. It wasn't that long till Sollux was starting to day dream about Eridan almost completely necked before shaking the idea out of his head.

Anyway in another room Eridan was lounging on his bed with his laptop positioned next to his bed. At least for once he had enough room for that since Rex was out with Sollux. He glanced up at a photo frame next to his bed, the only picture of his mom, dad, and himself, even though it was when he was one. A copy of the picture right underneath, the female burnt out in that one and a red X over his dad that he made a long time ago. He looked away from the picture; no he wasn't going to get emotional about this. Although he had been stubborn about sleeping he did actually managed to lie down and get some sleep. He curled up hugging one of his pillows. Hopefully he would finish sleeping those stupid pills off and wouldn't have to have anymore until tomorrow morning. He had managed to move his laptop onto a nightstand and successfully put the picture face down and he snored quietly.

Sollux had managed to hack into the WIFI after hearing the small snores coming from Eridan's room knowing he wouldn't be getting the WIFI password from him anytime soon. He logged onto minecraft and of course Karkat was on there and it wasn't long until he sent Sollux a private chat room which Sollux accepted. Putting his ear phones on keeping one ear out, just in case. He then talked to Karkat, Karkat asking him where the fuck he was and Sollux gave him all the details about what had happened today.

After a few good hours Eridan finally woke up, he wanted to do something for Sollux the thought just stained his mind, the other male had been so nice to him and all he had done was because him trouble. He thought about making Sollux dinner and got up hissing a little before walking over to sollux's room and knocking on the door as he waited for permission to come in.

"You are meant two bee re2tiing ED what are you doiing out of bed?" said a voice from inside which Eridan used as a 'yes you can come in'

"...I slept for a few hours though," he said as he pushed the door open and out of the way looking at him from the doorway. "WWhat do you wwant for dinner? Don't you dare say you're not hungry or don't wwant to eat earthier or I wwill personally come over there and slap you," he warned and offered a little smile.

Sollux laid back a little, fuck food. "Well II gue22 you beetter 2tart 2lappiing me then" no way he eating right now. He just couldn't right now.

"Oh come on Sol please?" he said begging hinted in his voice as he frowned acting like a little kid bouncing slightly in his spot. "Don't underestimate me, I wwill slap you, come on help me figure something out," he whined and crossed his arms frustrated.

"What can ii 2ay ED ii don't eat often" Sollux was really bad for food but it was weird to tell from his body itself, he was skinny as hell but very muscular. He looked like a nerd and a Jocks love child.

He walked over to Sollux and stood next to him frowning and crinkled his nose up. "You are eating, wwhat kind of foods do you like. You havve twwo minutes to answwer before I kill the internet connection," he warned and couldn't help but smirk a little. "Being out in the middle of nowwhere has its perks wwhen there's only one internet connection," he went on and innocently looked at his hands like he had done nothing wrong.

The lack of internet connection defiantly made Sollux look up with an un-happy expression. "What do you have?"

He smiled feeling accomplished from his new discovery on what threats could actually work on Sollux. He moved closer and hesitated a moment before finally sitting down on the edge of his bed and looked over at him. "What do you want? I'll tell you if we have it or if I can make it."

"All ii eat ii2 2omethiing covered iin honey, or miicrowave meal2" Sollux was still going to be a bit stubborn when it comes to food

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Anything specific or can I just wwarm up something random that could be past its expiration date?" he asked and smiled slightly only to get up again after sitting down.

Sollux couldn't tell if Eridan was being sarcastic or not but to be fair that actually sounds like something Sollux would eat. He shrugged at him "yeah pretty much"

"You're so wweird Sol," he said and laughed before disappearing out the door and started to head downstairs so he could find something for Sollux at least. He made a mental note to start making Sollux eat more, or at least try to eat more normally. He finally made it downstairs and started rummaging through his freezer and fridge looking for food for Sollux and himself.


End file.
